Mario VS Mega Man (DB)
Mario VS Mega Man is the 1st Episode of Death Battle by RedHero14. It features Mario from the Super Mario Bros. franchise and Mega Man from the series with the same name. Description It's a fight between red and blue. Which best platforming character will stand victorious? Interlude (Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston) *Wiz: They are legendary platforming characters, adventure characters, and one of the best fighters of all time! *'Boomstick: Oh man! It's not Mario vs Sonic anymore!' *Wiz: Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom... *'Boomstick: and Mega Man, the blue bomber! He's wiz and i'm boomstick.' *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mario (Cues: Gusty Garden Galaxy ) *Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom, one of the wealthiest lands from the Mario Universe, until a species called the Koopas decided to overthrow the land. *'Boomstick: The Koopas were lead by none other than Bowser, a terrifying koopa who would always kidnap Princess Peach.' *Wiz: But then, there were two plumbers, 2 of them would be one of the 6 Star Children who would go out and defeat the kurtle, including one of them, the red plumber was named Mario. *'Boomstick: But before Mario would begin his adventures, he was born around a Island of Yoshis after some wizard looking thing zapped a freakin stork and losing both the babies.' *Wiz: Mario would later be raised by Yoshi to find out where his real parents would be, but we never find out. *'Boomstick: Yeah, anyways Mario posses superhuman feats. He can run fast, jump high, lift a freaking castle, and is an expert to fist to fist combat.' *Wiz: Mario's training comes from the Fire Gods, in which he posses Pyrokinetic abilities as well. He has moves like the Fireball, Fire Palm and Firebrand from these type of moves. *'Boomstick: But Mario's bread and butter comes from the Power-ups he obtains during his adventures. The Fire Flower are a power-up that appear in many games in the Mario universe, originating from Super Mario Bros. They can be found inside blocks, every freaking block i tell you that! When Mario gets it, He becomes Fire Mario, and he can possess so much Fire including the Fireballs.' (Cues: Airship Theme - New Super Mario Bros. Wii ) *Wiz: Mario can defeat a koopa and take the shell away and kick it at the opponent as a weapon. The shell can also be used as a power-up as Shell Mario. Mario is slower while in this power up, but is faster when he actually gets in his shell and roll into the enemy in front of him. *'Boomstick: When gaining the Boomerang Flower, he becomes Boomerang Mario. He can freaking throw a boomerang infront of him and back to him like a freaking real boomerang.' *Wiz: When obtaining the Ice Flower, he becomes Ice Mario, He can control Ice and use Ice as his main power. He will actually freeze the enemy if the Ice Balls do connect. *'Boomstick: But that's not all! Cape Mario can allow Mario to freaking fly! but you know what else is cool?! he can use it as a Parashoot! Ha ha, what a flight! Heck! he can even reflect certain projectiles back to the opponent!' *Wiz: Ummm....well anyways. If Mario has a really difficult time staying in there, Mario can actually use an item to make him invincible, When he obtains the Invincibility Leaf, Mario will become White Tanooki Mario. However, it must be obtained when Mario is struggling on something he has trouble with. *'Boomstick: Awwww, but then there's the normal Leaf which turns him into Tanooki Mario. He can run faster and smack people with his own tail and if he's lucky enough, he can turn into a Statue of himself. Seriously, who does that?!' *Wiz: When Mario grabs the Mega Mushroom, Mario will become Mega Mario or Giant Mario, this allows him to be gigantic, which makes him very durable, he can wreck through objects and enemies that are standing in his way. He can knock over the Flag pole as well at the end of each level. He can stomp and crush enemies by his foot and can ram into things bigger than him. *'Boomstick: Wow, wish he can destory my ex wife's house!' *Wiz: Wait? what did she do to you? *'Boomstick: Nothing Wiz...nothing.' (Cues: SUPER MARIO GALAXY - FINAL BOWSER BATTLE REMIX ) *Wiz: Ummm anyways, Mario is a powerhouse with Fist-to-Fist combat, high jumping skill and incredible hammer skills. *'Boomstick: But then Mario has to be really careful, one critical full hit on his powerups and he will revert back to the normal Mario. Also! Mario is at times a cocky looking son of a bitch, meaning he's not all that great in some sports, but his main sports are the ones that involve jumping...damn i'd would love to learn from him.' *Wiz: He is fairly impulsive and not much of a strategist, preferring to quickly fight his way through problems before thinking things through. *'Boomstick: But that doesn't matter! If Bowser and his minions begin their attack to the mushroom kingdom! there's only one man to call! Super Mario!' Mega Man (Cues: Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 - Megaman X Theme ) *Wiz: Mega Man is one of the most heroic Robot Masters of all time. Created by Dr. Light as a helper like his sister Roll. *'Boomstick: He was sure one hell of a Super Fighting Robot, he's defeated tons of them made by Dr. Wily.' *Wiz: But before Mega Man was even there, he was a young robot named Rock, an loyal lab assistance to Dr. Light. *'Boomstick: He also did a real good freaking job about it too, however one day Dr. Wily has finally snapped, took all the robot masters, except Rock and Roll.' *Wiz: Rock watched as his human father would fall into ruin and sadness and figuring out Dr. Wily wants to destroy humanity, Rock stepped up and was upgraded to the Super Fighting Robot named Mega Man. (Cues: Mega Man 2 - Wily Stage (remix) ♪ ) *'Boomstick: THE MEGA MAAAAAAN!!!!!' *Wiz: Yeah...uhh.....Mega Man's new body is composed of Ceratanium, an alloy lighter and stronger than titanium, of course. Mega Man has a signature weapon called the Mega Buster. It shoots energy balls of light and it can charge up to shoot a far ranged shot when fully charged, He can use two armcannons at once, but that will pretty much overheat and kill him. *'Boomstick: Isn't that enough?! well Mega Man doesn't always use Arm Cannons! He's pretty awesome in Hand-to-Hand Combat and has moves like the Mega Upper, a freaking strong uppercut that takes so much damage to the opponent! He can also slide, making him alot faster than ever, hell how fast can he slide?!' *Wiz: That's pretty undetermined, anyways, Mega Man's main bread and butter iis his Variable Weapons System. With it he can wield any weapon he acquires, including those taken after defeating rogue robot masters. *'Boomstick: Since he's beaten over 100 of them! He can fire Metal Blades, Bricks!, A FREAKIN PROPELLER?!, and A bomb that sticks onto things and blow up!! ' *Wiz: The Electric Shock can make Mega Man shoot electrical attacks, but he cannot move however. The Danger Wrap is a Bubble holding a bomb, meaning the bubble will trap his enemies in the bubble while the bomb inside it explodes. If projectiles do come at him, he has the Mirror Buster, which it relfects projectiles back to the sender. *'Boomstick: His Atomic Fire is really freaking strong, heck at full charge it's even hotter than the sun itself! Oblivorating his foes. Time Stopper can allow him to...you guessed it Stop Time! and the Black Hole Bomb can freaking suck in foes!' *Wiz: A real black hole is fueled by consuming matter and evaporates only when all matter around it has been swallowed up. However, the black hole that Mega Man fires from his Black Hole Bomb have a definitive life span and can be sealed in concrete. It may not be a legitimate black hole, but it does create an extremely powerful and deadly vacuum. (Cues: Mega Man Montage - Video Games Live: Level 2 ) *'Boomstick: Oh yeah! Defiantly like Roll! He's got his best friend Rush, the best dog in the world! hey! if he fuses with his best buddy ever, Mega Man will become the Super Adapter!' *Wiz: Sure wearing the Super Adaptor means Mega Man forfeits all his special weapons, but in exchange he gets a massive boost in physical strength, the ability to fly, and and he can fire his fists like rockets. *'Boomstick: Fist Rockets!!! Haha....yeah!' *Wiz: Uhhh...r-right, anyways Mega Man is like a walking arsenal and can carry as many weapons as he likes, however adding too much to his system also seems to affect his behavior, making him more violent and ruthless. So for his own sake, he'll often discard a villain's weaponry after a mission's completion. *'Boomstick: Oh what a wuss! Come on there's nothing wrong with a little bloodlust! The real downside is that his special weapons have limited ammo.' *Wiz: Mega Man is a powerhouse from land, air, sea, space and there's only one man to call for the job! The Mega Man! Death Battle (Cues: Bowser's Lava Lair - Super Mario Galaxy 2) Mario is seen running fast to Bowser's Castle while on his way he is jumping, punching and kicking the koopas out of the way. Mario makes it in through the door and on his quest to save Princess Peach. Mario continues to run straight forward and bust down the door. Bowser is on his throne looking directly to Mario. Bowser: So you have finally shown up Plumber! Shown for your execution and be overthrowed by my Hinchmen? (Cues: Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl ) Bowser chuckles abit standing up on his feet as he begins to huff out fire abit. Bowser: Very well then! I shall take over your puny body! throw you in the lava and...... Bowser suddenly looks up seeing a hidden figure charge up a Full Charge Shot at Bowser. The shot hits Bowser knocking him off the stage and into the lava. Bowser: GAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Bowser slowly dies in the pool of lava. Mario is confused and looks over seeing the figure come out as Mega Man. Mario: Huh?! Hey, thank-a-you so much my friend! Mega Man suddenly points his Arm cannon at Mario as Mario has his arms up. Mario: Huh?! H-Hey! What are you doing?! Mega Man: Threat Detected, You are Super Mario! You are an escaped prisoner from Sonic. I am required to take you back to your execution to Sonic the Hedgehog! Mario: Huh?! Sonic! Oh mamamia....He's been working with Bowser this whole time! trying to throw my fame! Well then Blue Man! Mario positions himself into his fighting stance Mario: If it's-a something you want! It's-a something you get! It's a Super Mario Time! Mega Man: This will not take long! (Cues: Mario Luigi Dream Team - Dream Battle Music) Announcer: FIGHT! Mega Man begins to shoot the Mega Buster at Mario, Mario double jumps over them and punches Mega in the head. Mario does the Mega Glove attack a few times before Fire Palming him forward. Mega Man hits the wall then comes off of it and begins to shoot again a Charge Shot. Mario gets out his cape and reflects it back to Mega Man. Mega reacts quickly using the Mirror Buster. Mario sees it coming back and slams it down with his hammer. Mega Man suddenly runs and slides underneath Mario tossing him upwards and Mega Man jumps up and kicks him forward out of Bowser's Castle. Mario is thrown out of the castle and hits the ground hard and slowly gets up holding his head. Mega Man runs out and then begins to shoot out Gyro Attack as it targets Mario. Mario sees this and grabs the Shell power-up and runs and hides in his shell knocking the projectiles out of the way. Mega Man is surprised to see this and then charges up on Atomic Fire. Meanwhile, Mario is still rolling in his shell homing at Mega Man. Mega Man shoots out the Atomic Fire which it explodes infront of him. Mega Man looks to see if Mario was hit, but all of the sudden the shell mario was in hits him in the head. Mario jumped out of the shell when the atomic fire was closing in on him. Mario uses the Fire flower to become Fire Mario. Mario: So-a This is-a what you wanted! Mega Man: What is this source of power he has! Mario runs at him and tries to throw a punch at Mega Man, which he side steps and begins to fist-to-fist combat with Mario as the two throw multiple punches and kicks at each other. Mega Man finishes it with the Mega Upper, knocking Mario hard and making him lose the Fire Power-Up. Mega Man charges up a Charge Shot at the Helpless Mario. Mario is hit by the Charge shot and is knocked into a pipe with blood slowly dripping out of his mouth and chest breathing heavily. Mega Man walks over at Mario very slowly with fire in the background. Mega Man: This is over Mario! Mega Man points his Arm cannon to Mario's face as he gathers up solar energy on a full charge shot. Mario slowly gets back up holding the star power-up. Mega Man releases the shot as smoke gets in the way. Mega Man clears the smoke and notices Mario was now Rainbow Mario. (Cues: Broken on Glass) Mega Man: W-What?! Mario rams through Mega Man as Mega is tossed into a brick wall and Mario runs up the wall in full speed doing a back flip kicking Mega Man on the ground. Mario flips for abit before falling down hard fast ontop of Mega's Chest. Mario jumps up again somersaulting and about to ground pound Mega again. This time Mega Man rolls out of the way, making Mario hit the ground butt first and stands up looking over as his star power-up runs out of energy. Mega Man shoots out Water Wave at Mario. Mario looks and gets hit again. Mega Man then throws the Gyro Attack at Mario again seeing them change each direction they're going. Mario runs fast as the Gyros chase after him. Mario grabs the Cape power-up now supporting a Cape. Mario hits the Gyros in the opposite direction making them explode after a Cape reflection. Mega Man was surprised to see this. Mario begins to float off the ground. Mario: Give up Mega Man! Your going rogue! Mega Man: Does not comput! Mario flies at Mega Man. Mega Man simply thrusts his arm cannon shooting out the Black Hole Bomb, which Mario dodges, but starts to suck mario in. Mario using all his flight power to avoid the black hole bomb doing so. Mega Man sees this and fires the Crash Bomber at Mario as it sticks on his shoulder as it beeps. The Crash Bomber explodes on Mario. Mario is sent flying again hitting the ground. (Cues: Ivan Torrent - Icarus (feat. Julie Elven)) Mario lays there motionless as he reverts back to himself. Mega Man calls up Rush merging with him into the Super Adapter. Mega Man begins to fly over to Mario. Mega Man: It's over Mario...You are finished! Mega Man picks him up by the back of his overalls. Mario slowly opens his eyes looking at Mega Man breathing heavily and slowly reaches for the Item Box above him. Mega sees this but tries to fire at it, but it hits and the Mega Mushroom hits Mario making him grow in size. Mega Man looks up surprised as Mario was fully healed. Mega Man: Huh?! Mario: Oh i forgot there it was! Mega Man begins to punch and kick at Mario's shoe as Mario kicks mega man hard. Mario begins to walk at Mega Man. Mega Man slowly gets up and flies off making Mario chase him down. After some time. Mario returns normal sized and gets on one knee. Mario: I'mma tired... *pant* *pant* *pant* Mega Man stops and turns to Mario firering rocket fists at him. Mario couldn't go like this forever as he falls infront of the ground tired out seeing the Rocket fists come at him. (Cues: Two Steps From Hell - Black Blade) Mario sees a power-up fly infront of him. It is the White Tanooki Leaf, he slowly crawls to it. The Rocket Fists come alot faster at him almost to him. Mario slowly crawls and grabs the leaf still laying on the ground using it to transform into White Tanooki Mario. The Rocket Fists hit Mario, but Mario does not feel any effect at all. Mega Man is even more surprised about seeing this. Mario rose up back active again looking very angirly at Mega Man. Mega Man was still surprised and tries to throw the metal blades at Mario. Mario isn't effected from those either, Mega Man tries to throw another but is all out of Metal Blades. Mario begins walking towards Mega Man. Mega Man is shocked then he tries Danger Wrap at Mario. No effect as he continues to walk. Mega Man is completely terrified to see this then fires out Electric Shock. Mario reflects it back to Mega Man. Mega tries the mirror buster but is out as the Electric Shock hits Mega Man stunning him and losing the Super Adapter. Mario gets closer to him, Mega Man begins to run. Mario sees this and runs after Mega Man and stops seeing Mega Man use the Super Arm to lift up the entire Bowser's Castle and toss it to him. The Castle lands on Mario, but Mario wasn't even effected. Mega Man is terrified again and tries to Stop time, but fails to do so. Mega Man thrusts both his arm cannons out charging up a full charge blast to Mario. Mario finally gets close to him and puts his hands on Mega's Busters as they charge up and unable to fire. Mega Man begins to overheat really badly through his endoskeleton, then his Arm Cannons explode right infront of him now not having anymore arms. Mario takes out his hammer and swings it to Mega's Chest to the side of the wall and Mario runs to Mega's body which his metal endoskeleton was smoking. Mario: Imma Sorry Mega Man.... Mario raises the hammer and smashes Mega Man's head into pieces. Small electricity appear around his neck and body thus the Blue Bomber has been killed. Mario puts the hammer away and reverts back to his original self. Mario: Phew....mamamia...imma tired Mario simply walks away. KO! Results (Cues: Staff Roll - Super Mario Galaxy) *'Boomstick: BOOM! HEADSHOT!' *Wiz: Mega Man may have had more strategy, but Mario's incredible speed, jumping, and durability helped him pick up what was needed. *'Boomstick: Mega Man wasn't necessary a Jumping character, but he had the shooting advantage over Mario.' *Wiz: Mario's greatest advantage was switching each power-up during power and using the Hammer for his defense. A normal human's jump would be around 8 feet height, Mario's jumping height is caculated to be 90 Feet above off ground in 50 mph. Which means Mario is 93 times from the ground in the air and back down. *'Boomstick: Looks like Mega Man got "Nailed" tonight!' *Wiz: The Winner is Mario! Next Time *'Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle...' ......HHHHUUUUULLLLKKKKKK.............SSSMMMAASSSHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE INCREDIBLE HULK SMASHES INTO DEATH BATTLE!!! Trivia *This fight is likely being done to commemorate the announcement of Super Mario Chronicles, a fan-made series that centers on Him, Luigi, Baxter and Baxter Ewers. **Funny enough, Sonic was mentioned a few times and is one of the main antagonists from Super Mario Chronicles. **Mega Man was actually rogue and working for Sonic and Bowser during Super Mario Chronicles. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Video Games Death Battle Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles